Summer Has Never Been So Much Better!
by l0veChR0niicLeS
Summary: This summer,the girls are finally seniors and were looking forward to the summer holidays!But new adventures lies ahead of them..darkness and evil will be unleased.Will this bring their friendship closer?Or even break them apart?maybe changing story plot
1. Earth

_**Disclaimer:I dont own nothing except,the other six girls whose names are:Zephaney,Natasha,  
Melissa,Clarissa,Natelie,Jenette and the plot!**_

_**Summary:It was the summer holidays,and the winxs and the boys were thinking of going to Bloom's planet,Earth.**_

-  
**_At Alfea,the girls'living room._**  
-  
"Hey snookums!"Stella cried out,hugging Brandon tightly around his neck.

"Hey hon!"Brandon replied by kissing Stella on the cheek.

All the rest of the winxs and their boyfriends hugged/kissed.Stella waited for all the

smooching to be done and said annoyingly,"Yuhoo..???We're still here..."

"Okay,okay.So,you guys,what are you going to do during the summer?If you guys have got

nothing planned,why not go to Earth?"Bloom suggested."Okay,sure."chimed the others.

"But what are we going to do there?"Stella asked frantically.She was clearly excited

about the whole going to Earth thingy."Ah..thats where I come in.I've checked it up,

there's going to be a carnival going on in Gardenia.There are going to be beauty

contests..."Bloom explained half-way but was interuppted by a super-excited Stella.

"WHAT???!!!!!!A beauty contest and you didn't tell me???"Stella practically screamed.

"I was going to finish my talk but you just butted in!"exclaimed Bloom in a its-not-  
my-fault-you-know voice.

"Okay,so there's going to be beauty contests,arm wreastling with the strongest man in

the whole of Gardenia,a record breakers challenge streching across all the restaurants

and all the places you could find and a exclusive fight for the beauty competition.

There's also gonna be games and roller coasters rides.Anyway,its gonna be FUN!"said Bloom.

"So when are we going?"asked Techna."Oh.Yea.The carnival's tonite so if we leave now,

there should be enough time for us girls to go shopping before the carnival."said Bloom.

"So what are we waiting for??Let's go!"Musa pumped her fist in the air.Then Layla opened a

portal leading to Vanessa and Mike's house."Beauty Contests,here I come!I'm gonna WIN!"

Stella dragged the whole gang into the portal."Woah...!Stella!Slow Down!"screamed Layla.

-  
**_At Bloom's house.  
_**-  
"Hi Mum and Dad!" Bloom hugged her parents."Hello girls and guys!"Vanessa greeted the

the winxs and the RF boys."Hello and Good-bye kiddos.I gonna go work!"Mike went to work

on his last word."Hi auntie,we are going to the carnival tonite."said Sky."Oh.The carnival.

Hope you guys have fun!I heard that the girl that wins the beauty contest will get a chance

to the Hawaiian Islands with a group of friends!"said Vanessa.This was followed by a series

of woohss and ahhss."Yeah!Thats why I've gotta win!"screamed Stella."Wait,wait.Hold on a

sec.If you wanna win.you must first participate rite?Ha ha!Okay,so u can get your form at

the carnival but you must go get it now 'cause there are alot of girls participating."

Bloom teased."So what are we waiting for???"Flora asked.

-  
_**At The Carnival**_  
-  
"So!This is the carnival?"asked Layla."Yeah.This is it." replied Bloom."Here Stell!Here's

your form!"Brandon then gave it to Stella."Oh!Thanks snookums!"Stella then gave him a long

passionate kiss."Yuhoo..??We're still here..."said Musa,mimicking Stella.Stella gave her a

long hard stare.But Musa ignored her."Yo Stell,ya don't need to fill ya form eh?"Musa

teased."Of course I need to.If not how do I win and how do I get those tickets to Hawaii?"

said Stella in a you-owe-those-tickets-to-me-you-know tone."After Stella finishes filling

up her form,what do you girls say we go shopping?"Techna asked.

"Sure!"

"Okay."

"Alright.."

"What are we waiting for??"

"Anything is fine for me."

Just then,Bloom saw someone whom she detests most..

"Oh..if it isn't Bloom and her 'gang'..."Misty said.

"Oh and should I add PATHETIC to that sentence?"

"Misty,this are my friends,Riven,Timmy,Helia,Brandon,Thomas,Stella,Musa,Techna,Layla,Flora and this is my boyfriend Sky."

"Hey cuties!" Misty beamed at the sight of 6 handsome boys.

"Get LOST." Riven said annoyingly.

Just at this moment,6 beautiful girls walked towards the RF boys.

The boys just opened and closed their mouths like fishes.

The winxs turned to look their way and saw.

* * *

**this is my first fanfic ever so please be nice and R&R(read and review)**

**PEACE!**


	2. Peparations Part 1

**_Disclaimer:I don't own nothing except the 6 cheerleaders and the plot.Thomas belongs to CharmedMillie's Sky and Bloom Parents._**

**_Summary:It was the summer holidays,and the winxs and the boys were thinking of going to Bloom's planet,Earth._**

-  
**Continued**

-

"OHMYGOD!If it isn't Bloom again!Bloom what are you doing here and what are you guys doing with the 6 cuties beside you?"Zephaney asked,pretending to be shocked and surprised.

"Oh why these are my besties and their boyfriends including mine."Bloom said,stepping forward to challenge her opponent.

"_Erm Bloom,why don't we go first and we'll come back after you 12 girls finish your...erm...'discussion'.._"whispered Sky into Bloom's left ear.

"Okay..we'll call you guys when we finish."Stella answered Sky's question,who was standing close enough to hear the conversation.

"Let's go guys.."Brandon walked off with the guys.

The winxs wanted to walk off to explore the carnival but was stopped by the other six girls(A/N:erm..they are cheerleaders so I'll just call them as 'the cheerleaders' when they come into the story again.)."Listen,we girls are going to fight with you girls for the boys but fairly as in if you win one of the competions fighting against me,you get the boys.BUT,each of you has to fight with one of us in contests or competions in order to get the boys.We'll be true to our words."hissed Zephaney,while grabbing onto Bloom's arm.

"Fine,when does it begin?"asked Musa,confidently.

"Tonite,when the carnival starts.Natasha,you will fite with Stella for Brandon,Melissa with Flora,Clarissa with Musa,Natelie with Layla,  
Jenette with Techna and me with Bloom."

"So,what are we waiting for,winxs?Let's go get ready!"Layla pratically dragged them to another place,as if she dosen't want to see the cheerleaders again for another second.Musa on the other hand,was all ready to rumble,and to win.

-  
**The boys(a/n:plus the winxs of course)**  
-

"Arghhh..I can't believe you girls actually went all out!"growled Riven.

"Well...we can't help it if we just wanna protect our boyfriends from some OTHER girls..!"Musa said annoyingly and then later hit Riven hard on the head(oww..!what was the for?!?),"Don't you guys understand?('oh well,maybe they really don't,cus its a girl thing')"

"Okay,okay..!But we still have to stay with you girls rite?"asked Helia nervously.

"Of course!What do you think?!"Flora said annoyingly as if it was an obvious thing.

-  
**With the cheerleaders**

-

"Okay..so just now I've just been on the phone with Bloom talking about what competitions we are going to participate in.So,Clarissa,  
you're going to participate in a singing contest.(Clarissa nodded)Natasha in a beauty contest,Natelie in a scuplture moulding competition.Melissa,you're going have to present the most beautiful flower to the judges.Jenette in a mathematical equations competition.  
And I'll be in a weapons fighting contest."Zephaney told them carefully.

"Who's gonna WIN???!!!!!!"Zephaney came up with a stupid cheer.

"US!!!!!!"

"Who's gonna WIN???!!!!!!"

"US!!!!!!"

"Okay...pantI'm getting out of breathpantso..can we stop now?swallows...pants"Natasha interuppted.

Zephaney looked annoyed and furious,so Natasha just shutted her mouth up and continued cheering.

-  
**In the music room**

-

Musa(with Riven as the audience) started singing her all time favourite Earth song,Hey Juliet by LMNT.

mayHey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey I've been watching you Every little thing you do

Every time I see you dance

In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast

I've tried to page you twice

But I see you roll your eyes

Wish I could make it real

But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal

'Cause I know you really want me,

yeah I hear your friends talk about me,

yeah So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh

When you got me

Where you want me

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday (someday),

you and me can run away

I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

(Hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)

Girl you got me on my knees

Beggin' please, baby please

Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying

'Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way'  
Too far to turn around (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope

With a smile or a glance,

gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me,

yeah I hear your friends talk about me,

yeah So why you tryin' to do without me,

yeahhhh When you got me

Where you want me

Hey Juliet I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe (maybe) someday (someday),

you and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

(Hey, hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)

I know you really want me

I hear your friends talk about me

So why you tryin' to do without me

When you got me

Where you want me

You don't have to say 'forever'  
For us to hang together

So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)  
Hey, Hey, Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)

Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday),

you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet Hey, hey, Juliet (Hey Juliet)

Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday),

you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet (Hey, hey, Juliet)

(repeats)

Riven claps until his hands started to hurt.Musa gives him a kiss on the cheek and contibues singing.

-  
In the gym -

"HEEEYAHHH!!!"

Bloom started attacking Sky with a wooden sword.

"WOAH..!!!!BLOOM!RELAX!!"

"I gotta protect you from getting snatched away!!!!HEEYAAHHHH!"

Then Sky suddenly collasp and Bloom started to panic.

"OHMYGOD!SKY!!!!!!Oh no...Please Sky no...are you alright???"

Then Sky just turned to face Bloom and a smile formed on his face.

"Ha ha!Scared you ,didn't I?"

"Damn rite you did!"

Then Sky pulls Bloom's face towards him and kissed her and this followed by a long passionate kiss that lasted for a few minutes...

please guys..after you read please review,(if u have a acc)give me ideas for my chapters!

thanks and

PEACE!


	3. Peparations Part 2

**_Disclaimer:i don't own nothing except the 6 cheerleaders and the plot.Thomas belongs CharmedMilliE's Sky and Bloom Parents._**

**_Summary:It was the summer holidays,and the winxs and the boys were thinking of going to Bloom's planet,Earth._**

-  
**In the workshop**

-

"Steady there...alright!I'm done!THOOMMASSSS!!!!!"Layla wiped off her sweat with her sleave.

Thomas rushes to Layla,thinking that something was wrong."What's wrong baby?"

"Oh..nothing..I just wanted your opinion on this sculpture.

"Oh...I think its beautiul!"

Layla made a sculpture of Alfea complete with fairies and pixies.

-  
**In the living room**

-

Stella practised her catwalk complete with make-up and her dress that was stunning from any angle you looked.She wore a orangey-  
yellow strapless dress that reached till half way up her thigh.She bunned up her hair with a beautiful sparkly pin that had a diamond,  
not to mention huge stuck on it.Stella made some loose strands fall out and she also wore a orange topaz earring.Her heels were 3 and a 1/2 inch high.

"WOWIE!!Stell!You look stunning!You are sure to win!"Brandon said.

"Thanks snookums!"Stella leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

-  
**In the greenhouse**

-

"Oh little flower..Grow..grow...into the most beautiful flower there has ever been...and grow a dozen more..."Flora chanted a spell softly.

The flower that was once dead became alive again and grew into a very beautiful flower then later after a short time another dozen of the same type of flowers sprouted out of the pot.

Flora plucked them out carefully and arranged then nicely into a bouquet.Helia suddenly hugged her from behind and said,"There's no chance that the cheerleacers are going to take me from you."

"Thanks Helia."Flora turns and kisses him lightly like a feather on his lips.

-  
**In the lab**

-

(a/n:i haven't learnt the equations yet,not until a long time so i'll just skip it)  
"...equals to 14527..."Techna worked it out on the board.

"Wow Techna,25678 out of 25680 correct!"Timmy praised Techna then received a kiss as a reward.

"Thanks to you too Timmy,you've helped me alot since this morning!"

"Well...you'll have to protect me from being snatched away rite,so this is a just something I could do to help."

"Oh,thanks!"

-  
**The cheerleaders**

-  
"Come on girls!Work harder!We gotta win in order to get the boys!"Zephaney hollered at her comrades.

The cheerleaders weren't doing so well as the winxs cus they had no motivation to work harder cus they won so easily but they weren't even half-way to winning.

"Can we take a rest now?I'm getting out of breath!"Natasha complained,"We've been at this for 5 hours already!"

"Alright,alright...take a drink of water and rest.Then later get your things ready such as,make-up."Zephaney said grumpily.

-  
**The night of competitions**

-  
"Alright girls!Just do your best and look natural!"Bloom said.

"Okay!the beauty contest is gonna start in **10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3...**"

* * *

**Thanks to PhoebeQueenOfDragons for the reviews!you've kept me going!**

**R&R!**

**PEACE!**


	4. The Beauty Contest

**_Disclaimer:I don't own nothing except the 6 cheerleaders and the plot.Thomas belongs to CharmedMillE's Sky and Bloom Parents.  
(A/N:all names and school names are made up and if there is any similarity of any person,are purely coincidental)_**

-  
**The Beauty Contest starts**

-

**"...2...1...0...!"**

//**DRUMROLL PLEASE!!!**\

"Okay!This is your host,Matthene_**(a/n:it is pronounced as Ma-Thi-ni)**_ Clarksimps!**_(a/n:a mixture of clarksons and simpsons)  
_**And Good Evening all!"Some claps,while some others wave back."The judges' choice only consist of 50 while you guys have also 50to vote.I'll show you guys how to vote later on."

"First-up!We have contestant no. 1!Let's give it up for...**Leslie Matthews**!"

Then out walks a young lady,her looks are average and she looks like she's only in her 20s.She's wearing a green tank top plus a red mini skirt._omg...her style of dressing is really bad..._thought Bloom.

"Hi allMy name is Leslie Matthews and I'm from California but since I'm visiting my relatives here,I might as why join in this contest."

Judge 1:"Okay Leslie,why don't you share some of your hobbies and hates and etc?"

"I love walks on the beach,collecting sea-shells and reading in the school library.I absoulutely hate perverted people,cheaters and backstabbers."

Judge 2:"Okay...why don't you walk a few rounds of catwalk on this platform?

"Alright!"

Leslie walks a few rounds around the platform and shaking her hips side by side while she walks.Then suddenly,Leslie walks a few steps but trips on the wire.This was followed by the audience's boos.Leslie covered her face with her hands and runs off,crying.

"Okay...that was fast...nevermind about that,we have our second contestant,**Natasha Evanese_(a/n:pronounced as e-va-ne-se)!"_**

Natasha walks onto the platform shaking her hips.She's wearing a sleaveless shirt and a skirt that barely covered her bottom.

"Hi all and I'm Natasha Evanese from Coast Bay High School and I'm a cheerleader.I love cute guys..."She glanced at Brandon but he looked away."...cheerleading and getting valetines day presents.I absoulutely hate sluts,bitches and assholes."

Judge 3:"Natasha,please walk a few rounds of catwalk on this platform."

"Okay!"

Natasha walks 2 rounds of perfect catwalk and the crowd cheered.Natasah blushed and said thank you.

She then exits gracefully and the host's voice was heard.

"Now we have our last contestant,**Stella Solaria**!"

Stella walks out and did a round of catwalk and blew a kiss to the audience.Almost all the teenage boys above 17 fainted.The rest clapped even more loudly than they did for Natasha.

Stella wore a strapless orangey-yellow dress that reached half-way up her thigh.She bunned her hair up with a diamond pin but left some strands falling out.Stella had put on light make-up and wore topaz earrings.Her heels were orange and 3 and a 1/2 inch high.

"Hi allI'm Stella Solaria and I'm home-schooled,I love my boyfriend more than anything and I absoulutely love hanging out with my besties and my boyfriend's besties too.Basically,I have no hates but I will not hold back from punching irritating people."

Judge 2:"So Stella,would you mind walking a few rounds of catwalk for us?"

"Not at all!"

Stella walks the catwalk so gracefully and was on a par with Natasha.Stella then walks to the front of the platform together with the other contestants.

"So,1 girl will be eliminated and the winner from the 2 finalists will be decided by the audience."

The host gets the results from the judges and says,"I'm sorry,Leslie,you're eliminated."

"This is how the audience will vote,1 ball will be given to each of you and you are to drop the ball into the tube that you think will be the winner."

"And the voting begins!"

The audience drops the balls and the result was known.

The host counts the balls in Natasha's tube and said,"**63 balls**!"The host then counts the balls in Stella's tube and said,"**87 balls**!"

Natasha frowns and walks off hurriedly,feeling angry and sad.

"And the winner is...**Stella Solaria**!!!!!"announced the host,Matthene.A sash was put onto Stella shoulders and the judges each congratuleted Stella and puts on a crown of olive branches on her head and gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks all!"

The contest ended half an hour ago and the cheerleaders said,"Brandon is safe and is Stella's now.We won't ever touch him again.  
But the deal remains,the boys are not safe yet until all of you wins."

They all walk off and Brandon step forward and gaved Stella a long passionate kiss...

* * *

**It seems like almost all my chapters end with a kiss!Anyways,please R&R and commemnt on how i can improve myself!**

**PEACE!**


	5. 3 in 1

**_Disclaimer:i don't own nothing except the cheerleaders and the plot.(a/n:as usual,all names whatsoever are made up and im going to skip the equations whatsoever to the answer.)_**

**_Summary:It was the summer holidays,and the winxs and the boys were thinking of going to Bloom's planet,Earth.But what is going to happen?Will the boys be snatched away by some other girls?Or will the winx return victorious?_**

-  
**Mathematics equations**

-

"Hello,Hello!Mic test.Okay guys!This is your host **Mathene Clarksimps** and yes,I'll hosting every contest and competiton here.This is the **Mathematics Equations Competion**.We've now come down from 20 participants to 2 finalists.They were all eliminated in the auditions except the finalists of course."

"Okay first,on my right side,there's **Techna Digital**!Then on my left side,there's **Jenette Evicey**!

**After giving the question...**

"On the count of three!1...2...3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Techna writes the method on the whiteboard so quickly that you could barely see her fingers.Jenette was doing the same but,who knows,  
will her answer be wrong?

**After a while...(a/n:of course less than a minute..)...**

**DING**!!!!!!Techna presses the button on top of the timer.Jenette's method was only missing the answer.

"Okay...let me check your answer..."

_hmmm...uhhuh...uhh...hmmmmm..._mumbled Matthene.

"I'm sorry..."everybody looked shocked."...Jenette...And the winner is...**Techna Digital**!!!!!!!!"

"YEAH!"Techna jumped up and pumped her fist into the air.

_Thanks Tec...you saved me..._thought Timmy while grinning from ear to ear.

"You ROCK my SOCKS Tec!"Musa praised Techna.

Techna blushed and said,"Thanks all ,especially Timmy.."Techna blushed again..

-  
**Sculpture Moulding Competition**

-

"Okay..I guess everybody knows me by now..so I won't bother with the intros,participants,please step forward and present your sculpture.Okay...Intros now...**Layla Tideos**...**Natelie Spances**...**Neshes Peters**...**Pearly Pieos**...**Nancy Pearls**.

_hmmmm...I think I'll give this Layla girl 9/10..._all the judges thought the same thing at the same time.

_hmmmmm...Natelie...8/10..._thought 2 judges.

_hmmmmmm...Natelie...9/10..._thought the other judge.

**After the rating...**

"Audience...the result is known...the winner is ...**Layla Tideos**!!!!!!!!!"

Layla suddenly screams at the result and faints.  
**(a/n:Layla will wake up after this but im doing this cus i wanna end this part.)**

-  
**Singing Contest**

-

"Now's the singing contest.I'm really disapointed at the number of participants that joined but nevermind...the contestants!On my right,  
**Musa Harmonic**!On my left,**Clarissa Chadess**!"

"Musa will sing first."

"Hiya guys!I'll be singing **Hey Juliet** by **LMNT**!!!!"

**mayHey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey I've been watching you Every little thing you do**

**Every time I see you dance**

**In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast**

**I've tried to page you twice**

**But I see you roll your eyes**

**Wish I could make it real**

**But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal**

**'Cause I know you really want me,**

**yeah I hear your friends talk about me,**

**yeah So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday (someday),**

**you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

**(Hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)**

**Girl you got me on my knees**

**Beggin' please, baby please**

**Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying**

**'Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way'  
Too far to turn around (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope**

**With a smile or a glance,**

**gimme one more chance**

**'Cause I know you really want me,**

**yeah I hear your friends talk about me,**

**yeah So why you tryin' to do without me,**

**yeahhhh When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**Hey Juliet I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe (maybe) someday (someday),**

**you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

**(Hey, hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)**

**I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you tryin' to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**You don't have to say 'forever'  
For us to hang together**

**So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)  
Hey, Hey, Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)**

**Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday),**

**you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet Hey, hey, Juliet (Hey Juliet)**

**Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday),**

**you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet (Hey, hey, Juliet)**

**(repeats)**

"WOOOOHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"the crowd screams."PWHTT!!!!"some teenage boys whistled.

"Thanks!"

**hmmm...10/10 full marks!.**..2 judges rated.The other judge rated 9/10.

Natasha sung,**Im all about you** by** Aaron Carter.(a/n:im not going to put in the lyrics cus it takes alot of tim**e.)

The judges gave her a total of 27 marks.

"The winner is quite obvious now...**Musa Harmonic**!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**i know the winxs are winning too easily so i'll try(but its confirmed)to add the Trix in later chapters.please continue to gimme your support!**

**PEACE!**


	6. This will decide it all

**_hey all!i've changed my nick so pls dont mistake me as a person who copied peace4eva's work!ok...enough crap for todae...so as per usual...disclaimer pls...(little angel:pssstt...do you think tt the winxs and the boys should do the disclaiming?i think they are professional enough to do this task)hmm...ok then...WINXS!get your butts here and the boys too!!!!..."so..l0veChR0niicLeS..you finally came back eh...do you have any idea how long we had to wait!!!!!!BLEAHX!!"stella screams...okok..i noe... my fault but can we get started with the story pls??_**

**_Sky:Can me and Bloom go first?_**

**_l0veCh0niicLeS:Ok...sure..._**

**_Bloom:yeah!ok..-coughs- l0veCh0niicLeS does not own anything exc-_**

**_Sky:except for the cheerleaders and the plot!_**

**_Bloom/Sky:So pls do not rip off anything but if you want to use her stories..-glances at l0veChR0niicLeS-_**

**_l0veChR0niicLeS:Hell no!lolx..ahhaahx..okok...you can use my stories but as long as you give me credit and ask for my permission first,  
im fine with it.but make sure its not totally the same._**

**_Bloom:so can we get on with the story now???-l0veChR0niicLeS nods-_**

* * *

Flower growing Competition

* * *

"hey all!Matthene here!lets get started!First up!**Flora Mairygold**!Next!**Melissa Canopy**!"

"okay girls please present your flowers to the judges and the audience."

Flora goes first and she presented a bouquet of flowers never seen before on earth to the judges.

Whooooos and ahhhssss went up into the air.

_tiipppy tap tap tippy tap tap..._**(a/n:the judges went digital now so instead of using pen and paper..they are using a laptop!xP)**_...wowie!10 marks!..._the judges keyed in the results.

"Okay...Melissa!Nows your turn to present your flowers!

Melissa presents carnations but there were some withered ones included.

_tiipppy tap tap tippy tap tap..._the judges keyed in the marks that all of you readers would expect**.(a/n:im not telling!)**

"Okay..the result is out now!And the winner is...-**drumrolls please**!-...**Flora Mairygold**!!!!!"

"WOW!Flora!You absoulutely fantastic!"Helia praised Flora and received a bear hug.

* * *

**Weopons Fighting Competition**

* * *

"So guys and girls..this is the last competition for the nite..so lets make it memorable ok?Rite!First contestant!**Bloom Flamios**!Next Up!  
**Zephaney Asipole(a/n:i delibrately made her surname like this cus...ok lets make it this way..keep repeating the surname untill it sounds like a crude word,k?)**!Lets get it started!"

"HEEYAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

_ting!...screech...!!!!!!!!_

The fite went on for about half an hour and Zephaney almost got knocked out.Bloom was still going on strong and fit.

Finally Zephaney,exhausted,collasped,panting for oxygen.

"Yeah!"

"And the winner is...**Bloom Flamios**!!!!!"

xxxxxxx**(a/n:this means that after a while)**

"Wow Bloom you were you were.."Sky started off but was cut off by Bloom's kiss.

"I know."

* * *

**tts it for this chapter!i noe tt seriously its damn short but cus im in a hurry to finish it.forgive me pls!anyways,pls R&R!**

**l0veChR0niicLeS**


	7. Is this the end?

**_ok guys disclaimerx..!_**

**_Stella:hey l0ve!Since the others aren't here yet can me and my snookums do the disclaming??_**

**_l0ve:yeah!sure!go ahead but when the others ask just say that i had nothing to do with it ,k?_**

**_Riven:waddya mean 'nothing to do with it'?!_**

**_Brandon:hey chillax Riven!its just disclaming!the next chapter will be you and muse, k?_**

**_Stella:can we get started now???_**

**_Brandon:l0veChR0niicLeS does not own anything except for the cheerleaders and the plot!_**

**_Stella;yeah!and if you wanna use her stories..ask for her permission but make sure its not totally the same!_**

_**l0ve:ok!its time to get on with my story!****

* * *

**_

**Partying Teens...and trouble ahead!**

* * *

"Wow.i can't believe that its finally over!"Helia shouted through the noise of the music in the disco.

"Yeah!And the girls were absoulutely awesome!Bloom just totally blew me there!I can't believe that she is better than all of us boys in fighting!"Sky grabbed a glass of red wine."Erm..Bloom?What is this?"

"oh that!thats red wine!it tastes something like ribena but its bitter."Bloom explained.

"Er..guys..?I don't feel too well..."Flora vomited at the last word.

"OMG!FLORE!are you okay??!!!"Helia carried her to the couch.

"Yeah guys..we girls too don't feel too well...i sense a evil presence near by...i guess we better go back to Bloom's house."Musa shivered.

"Yeah.Musa's rite!there's trouble lurking near and i think its the Trix!"Techna logically concluded.

"HUH?!how did they escape?i thought that they were in the whatever its name was camp?How did they always manage to escape"  
Layla said,gulping down a glass of white wine.

"I don't know but i think we sould get ready!"

_POOF!_

"HAHAHA!!you think these puny little pixies can stop us?!"Icy and her mates suddenly appeared out of no where.

"HA!PYSCHO CLONE!"Stormy spreaded her hands and started spinning.

"WINXS TRANSFORM!"Bloom comanded,while tranforming.

"HEY GUYS!let's take out our weapons and help the girls too!"

"DRAGON BLAST!"

"NINJA DAISY!"

"WORLD WIDE WEB!"

"MORFIX ATTACK!"

"BLASTING STEREOS!"

"SUN POWER!"

_HEEYAHHH!_

"NO!you gotta attack at their feet!"

ting!ting!...

"OHNO ICY!I don't wanna go back to that cutey cute camp again!

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

xxxxxxxx

"phew..that does it!"

"uh..oh...please i hope thats not the person i think i saw...!"Stella closed her eyes and prayed hard.

"Bloom!Stella!All of you!"Ms Faragonda threw her arms around Bloom."Am i glad to see you!"

"Ms Faragonda!What are you doimg here?"Bloom asked suprised and shocked.

"Bloom..all of you...Sparx...Solaria...Tides...Eraklyon...are in danger!In fact..the whole dimesion of magix is in grave danger!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**MUAHHAHA!a cliffy!im evil..!lolx..what do you think the trouble is?please continue to review and you will find out!**

**l0veChR0niicLeS**


End file.
